12 pasos
by OroroMisao1
Summary: Luego de años de vivir en el alcoholismo, Kankuro cae en la cuenta de que ha sido él quien ha terminado de destruir su ya pequeña familia. Habiendo tocado fondo, decide marcharse en busca de ayuda. Esta historia sigue a Kankuro atravesando por cada uno de los 12 pasos de los programas de rehabilitación de adicciones. Espero les guste.
1. Paso 1

**Hola xD bien, obviamente todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **(veo que todos aclaran eso)**

 **Espero les guste c:**

* * *

 **Paso 1. Admitimos que éramos impotentes ante el alcohol, que nuestras vidas se habían vuelto ingobernables.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe azotando la manija contra la pared, el golpe resonó en toda la habitación y la marca del cerrojo ya agrietada fue recreada una vez mas, como si en cada ocasión necesitara de repetir el proceso para poder ser inmortalizada, aquella marca que, luego de tantos años, finalmente había hecho rendirse al kazekage sobre la idea de pintar o re decorar su oficina…era como un vestigio, como una constante, un nuevo miembro en su rota familia y un recordatorio de que aquello era un ciclo de nunca acabar…

Ya no eran tres, ahora eran cuatro, y les acompañaban todos los trastes rotos y los ecos de las tantas discusiones que ahora vagaban por su casa, como almas en pena.

Todas las heridas, toda la ira y destrucción.

—¡Kazekage-sama!

Sin crisparse ni un poco, Gaara continuó firmando y sellando documentos, apilándolos en una u otra de las distintas pilas de papeles que abundaban por su escritorio, de manera metódica, leía, firmaba y sellaba uno tras otro, y continuó por varios minutos, ante la mirada expectante del joven ninja que acababa de entrar con urgencia.

Descolocado, el chico espero a que el pelirrojo produjera alguna sola palabra, pero no lo hizo…

En su lugar, tan solo apiló el último papel por firmar y después, con un suave rechinido de la silla de su escritorio, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento.

Le puso una mano en el hombro al chico, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con dolor…con agradecimiento…con enojo y una extraña sensación de costumbre.

—e-esto…él esta…lo encontramos…

—gracias, ve a descansar.

Y luego, salió de la habitación.

...

—nuestro cuerpo identifica las sustancias toxicas y peligrosas con sabores desagradables y otras sensaciones incomodas, por eso, chicos, si ustedes dan un trago de leche cortada, sentirán la necesidad de escupirla de vuelta, ¿entendieron?

—si…sensei—aquello salió mas como un balbuceo que como una frase.

—¿entonces porque bebes el veneno, kankuro?, ¿Por qué no lo has escupido?

—¡con una mierda!, ¡váyase al carajo!

Y entonces se le fue encima, atravesando el cuerpo de aquel jounin que alguna vez fue el encargado de su clase, cuando era apenas un niño.

Tirado de rodillas en la arena, se dedico a golpear el suelo con los puños, a jalar y rascar con desesperación mientras la arena salpicaba y volaba por todos lados, tratando de encontrar al cabrón que, durante horas, le había estado jodiendo la fiesta, solo para cumplir con ese innegable deseo de sacarle los ojos y las entrañas con las uñas de los dedos…

Porque lo había jodido, una y otra vez, con el mismo discurso…golpeó y golpeó, una y otra vez, esperando en una de esas dar con el blanco.

Con las manos y pies ensangrentados y la piel roja, llena de ámpulas por el brutal sol, los labios pálidos y agrietados de Kankuro no hacían más que soltar alaridos y gritos de rabia, continuó golpeando el suelo hasta que poco a poco se quedo quieto, en silencio, y entonces se puso de pie, y continuó deambulando solo por el extenso desierto...con la mente ahora en blanco, porque su cerebro no podía producir nada que no fuesen alucinaciones.

...

Gaara lo divisó a lo lejos. Podía ver su tambaleante figura ir sin ningún rumbo. Nunca dejaría de preguntarse, ¿cómo es que siempre acababa ahí?

Estaba probablemente a medio kilometro de distancia…dio media vuelta y miró al equipo médico que esperaba sus ordenes, asintió hacia ellos y estos avanzaron.

...

Los cantos se habían convertido en alaridos y llantos, las conversaciones en discusiones, las risas se volvieron furia y por último, los bailes, tristemente, se habían vuelto una pelea ridícula y patética contra sí mismo.

Se había golpeado y arrastrado por la arena, se había arañado y tirado de los cabellos frustrado, solo por descubrir que la ultima botella se hallaba vacía.

Ahora estaba desnudo, y con el rostro arañado, lleno de moretones y manchado de lo que alguna vez había sido su tan característica pintura de batalla…tenía una botella vacía en la mano, la cual de vez en cuando llevaba a la boca para intentar tomar un trago…aunque en ella no hubiese nada.

—Kankuro

El moreno frenó en seco.

Como de costumbre, los médicos esperaron a una corta distancia tras de Gaara, permitiendo que el pelirrojo tratara, inútilmente, de razonar con su hermano.

—vamos a casa…—continuó

—Temari, ¿eres tu? —susurró el marionetista sin mirar atrás.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, con el dolor oprimiéndole el pecho, ya conocía esa rutina…

—Soy Gaara, ven…te pondrás mejor…

—Temari, lo siento…discúlpame…

—Kankuro…

Vio sus hombros temblar levemente, y después de forma histérica. Escuchó los sollozos de su hermano mayor al momento en que se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena.

Si, sin duda, era esa misma rutina que repetía de vez en cuando…

De un tiempo a acá, tristemente Kankuro había dejado de sorprenderle. Por eso ya no se alarmaba, porque todo había pasado a ser algo de rutina, una situación venidera cada cierto tiempo.

Porque, cada dos o tres semanas, Kankuro dejaba de conformarse con simples resacas y dolores de cabeza, porque no solo decidía pasarse el día bebiendo o tomando tragos a escondidas de todos, no…había veces en que deseaba mas…mucho mas…

Así que se escurría en las bodegas de licores de Suna y robaba unas cuantas botellas, y entonces bebía, una y otra vez, por días enteros, hasta que "dar un paseo por el desierto" le parecía una idea excelente y entonces se perdía por otro dia o dos…y luego lo encontraban.

A veces solo estaba deshidratado, en el mejor de los casos estaba inconsciente…en el peor, bueno, las condiciones actuales de su hermano demostraban que era uno de esos: el peor de los casos.

Caminó hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado, tratando de no tocarlo, buscó su mirada.

Su rostro era toda una mezcla de elementos distintos, había lagrimas y sudor deslizándose y cayendo desde el puente hasta la punta de su nariz, había sangre y moretones y pintura…

—no lo soporto…mi cabeza, Gaara…va a reventar, en cualquier instante…

—te traje algo…—susurró Gaara al momento en que sacaba una botella de agua de uno de sus bolsillos.

De pronto algo se iluminó en la mirada del moreno al ver lo que su hermano le ofrecía, se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro y tomó la botella, con las manos temblorosas y la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró abrirla y se apresuró a bebérsela con desesperación.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, produciendo una agitación en la manzana de Adán con cada trago.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, sorprendidos.

Con una fuerza totalmente sorprendente, Kankuro arrojó la botella lejos de si y escupió el agua como si fuera un geiser, luego, rabioso, se fue sobre Gaara tumbándolo en la arena y posicionándose encima de él, sujetándolo de las solapas.

—¡¿Agua?! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Eso es lo que me das?! ¡¿Puta agua?! — comenzó a agitarlo de manera violenta, mientras el equipo medico y los demás ninjas se pusieron en guardia, listos para acatar cualquier señal de parte del kazekage…pero no hubo nada.

Gaara, enmudecido, esperó y escuchó a Kankuro gritarle y reclamarle al tiempo que gritaba y se tiraba del cabello de manera casi demencial…

— ¡¿Que te crees que soy?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un maldito pez?!

Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al escuadrón que lo acompañaba…estos se prepararon para inmovilizarlo.

Kankuro lo notó y se detuvo…una sonrisa lunática apareció en su rostro.

—¡¿que fue eso Gaara?! ¡¿Vas a pedirle a tus perras que vengan por mi?! ¡JA! El gran Kazekage no puede hacerse cargo ni de su propia familia

Y luego comenzó a reír, como todo un chiflado.

Hasta ahí.

Una ola de arena se le vino encima, arrojándolo a uno o dos metros lejos de Gaara, y luego, una ola todavía mas grande lo envolvió y aprisionó dejando libre únicamente su cabeza.

Aterrorizado, Kankuro miró a su hermano, quien mantenía una mano a medio cerrar en su dirección…con el rostro enfurecido.

—¡no gaara! ¡Por favor!...no de nuevo, no lo entiendes…mi cabeza…hay algo dentro de ella, va a estallar…por favor…

Sintió la arena apretarlo un poco más al momento en que vio a su hermanito cerrar un poco la mano.

Y gritó…

...

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a Suna, los alaridos de Kankuro invadieron el desierto y se colaron en los oídos del kazekage y los ninjas que lo acompañaban, no fue hasta que se hallaban a unos pocos kilómetros que él moreno había caído inconsciente y, para alivio de todos, pudieron disfrutar de un instante de tranquilidad.

Finalmente, ya en Suna, el equipo médico pudo llevar a cabo su labor.

Gaara depositó a Kankuro en el suelo mientras otros lo sostenían, le colocaron una manta encima, y después lo recostaron en una camilla.

...

Kankuro se definía a sí mismo como un hombre ingobernable, alguien que era y hacia lo que quería, porque nunca estaba a merced de nadie ni de nada…o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Habían pasado 3 días cuando despertó. Estaba solo y aturdido en su recamara, por alguna razón, todo parecía limpio y ordenado, mucho más que la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Estaba aseado y tenía puesta una camiseta y un short, a su lado, en un tripié colgaba una bolsita de suero, conectada vía intravenosa a su brazo.

Lo arrancó de un tirón y confundido, fue a la ventana. Era de noche y solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

Difícilmente se logró a bajar las escaleras, tenía manos y pies vendados, y múltiples banditas en su rostro y brazos…los moretones no habían desaparecido del todo y las quemaduras podía sentirlas cada que su ropa rozaba, aunque fuera de manera delicada, cada milímetro de su piel.

Y buscó.

Buscó y buscó en cada rincón en el que él sabía que podía encontrar su solución. Bajo la bañera, entre las toallas del baño, en la alacena o bajo el fregadero, tras los sillones, o entre las plantas y tierra del patio, enterradas…

Hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Ahí, dentro de un hueco que había hecho en la pata de la mesa, estaba lo que el buscaba y que Gaara jamás había hallado, y nunca hallaría.

Era una pequeña y diminuta botella. Era poco, si, pero era suficiente por ahora, luego podría buscar más, y después mas, y más…

Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a abrir la botella, justo cuando la acercó a sus labios…

—así que esa era la que faltaba

Se detuvo.

Detrás, en la entrada de la cocina, Gaara le miraba inexpresivo.

Kankuro se puso de pié y dio media vuelta, escondiendo la botella tras de sí.

— ¡hermanito!...eh…esto…no es lo que piensas, yo…quería servirnos un trago.

Si Gaara tuviera cejas, las habría arqueado.

— ¿un trago? ¿Para los dos? — preguntó escéptico.

— Tu sabes, para celebrar, vamos…no seas aguafiestas, ¿qué dices?

— ¿celebrar qué? Kankuro…pudiste haber muerto hoy.

— ¡pero no lo hice! ¡Y por eso vamos a celebrar! Venga, trae esos vasos pequeñitos que te regaló el tsuchikage, será uno para cada uno

Gaara se quedó de pie, mirándolo. Expectante, kankuro bufó molesto y fue a la alacena por aquellos pequeños vasos de porcelana, depositó dos en la mesa y comenzó a servirlos, luego los tomó y le ofreció uno a Gaara, extendiéndolo.

A paso lento, se acercó hacia el moreno, hasta quedar frente a frente.

—uno para ti, y uno para mi, perfecto…aunque si no quieres el tuyo, bueno…lo dejaremos de un lado, ¿si?

—¿y después qué?

Sin entender, el marionetista ladeo la cabeza, fingiendo no entender.

—después…bueno, después puedes ir a dormir, si quieres.

—¿para que tu vayas a buscar más sake, cerveza, vino o incluso perfumes? ¿Acaso planeas asaltar el botiquín de la casa de a lado?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro, en su lugar, se instaló una expresión más lúgubre…Gaara empezaba a ponérsele difícil, eso no le gustaba. Dejó los tragos sobre la mesa, al tiempo que el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos.

—así que te pones hablador, ¿eh?, ¿Gaara?

No contestó. Se limitó a mirarle, fingiendo frialdad, dureza, tratando de intimidarle aunque fuese…cualquier cosa que le hiciese detenerse…pero no funcionó. Porque sus ojos solo transmitían lo que sentía, desesperación…el simple deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes, y que su familia ya rota, no se rompiera más.

— ¿y? ¿Vas a decir algo?

—por favor, déjalo Kankuro…tienes un problema, esto te está matando…

Una risa histérica salió de su garganta.

— ¿esto? ¿Esto me está matando? ¿A mí? —Apuntó hacia los pequeños vasos sobre la mesa y luego se apunto a si mismo.

Sin respuesta de nuevo, porque no la había. Porque su cuerpo dañado y lastimado hablaba por sí mismo, porque el único que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía era él mismo.

El rostro de Kankuro se volvió serio y atemorizante, estaba molesto, y lo único que quería era poder beberse el contenido de esos vasitos para poder proceder con lo que seguía…la búsqueda de mas y mas de ello.

—Por favor Gaara, no te metas en mis asuntos…no me importa si eres el kazekage o un señor feudal…sigues siendo mi hermano menor, así que por una vez en tu vida, haz lo que te ordeno ¡y déjame en paz!

El silencio inundo la cocina, la sala, las recamaras y el resto de la casa, más pronto que tarde, los fantasmas de todos los trastes rotos, las discusiones y los gritos salieron a deambular, con sus tristes presencias, por los pasillos, llenando sus oídos de llanto y argumentos tontos, risas muertas y el recuerdo de lo que una vez había sido vivir ahí.

No había nada más que decir porque esa conversación la habían tenido tal vez más de un centenar de veces.

Gaara la conocía; las primeras veces, Kankuro había prometido no volver a tomar, y aunque se había mantenido sobrio unos días, siempre volvía a caer; después, durante una temporada acabó en culpa, porque siempre eran los demás los del problema y no él; luego recurrió a la lastima de Gaara, pidiéndole paciencia, prometiendo que sería "la última vez"; finalmente, estaba la situación actual, donde al moreno no le importaba nada de lo que le dijeran.

Sin embargo, pese a todo pronóstico de que en esta ocasión nada cambiara, si que iba a acabar diferente.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la cocina

—te vas, como Temari, ¿cierto?...bien, ¡márchate!

—Espero hayas disfrutado todo lo que bebiste hace días…porque fue lo último…

— ¿ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice? —tomó ambos vasos y se llevó uno a los labios.

Avanzó unos pasos, antes de decir su sentencia final.

—Yo me encargaré de eso

—Vete a la mierda —inclinó el vaso listo para beberlo

Estalló.

En sus manos, como si de nada se tratara, ambos contenedores habían volado en miles de pequeños cristales.

Con el líquido escurriendo entre sus manos, impresionado, Kankuro miró directamente a su hermano, quien lo observaba por encima del hombro…

Sin que se percatara, había miles de granos de arena volando por el ambiente, rodeándolos, y había sido esto lo que había hecho efectiva la advertencia de Gaara.

Y de un momento para otro, con un grito bestial, se arrojó hacia su hermano menor, derribándolo al piso, solo para posicionarse encima de él y luego alzar el puño, y sin pensarlo lo golpeó, una y otra vez.

Después de todo, no importaba, sus únicos testigos reunidos a su alrededor entre arena, soledad y luz de luna eran los fantasmas de todas esas discusiones que vagaban por su casa.

El recuerdo de lo que había sido su pequeña familia de tres los miraba desde la fotografía colgada en la pared, esa donde Kankuro y Temari posaban con Gaara el día en que se había convertido en kazekage, aquel día en que se habían llenado de la esperanza que ahora les faltaba. Porque, Dios, habían perdido tanto.

Lentamente, los golpes que habían venido con fuerza uno después del otro se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos, hasta que, jadeante, Kankuro se percató de la nube de arena que flotaba a su alrededor, mientras su hermanito lo miraba desde el suelo ensangrentado, con la boca y nariz partida y lleno de moretones, y unos ojos llenos de lagrimas…

—¡Gaara! ¡G-Gaara!...discúlpame…¡yo…!

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo se incorporó, empujó a su hermano mayor quitándoselo de encima y arrojándolo al suelo. Luego, con lentitud y tambaleándose, se puso de pie.

Kankuro lo miró expectante, con horror en el rostro, porque eran sus nudillos los que estaban manchados de sangre, y porque era él quien le había hecho eso…esta vez, había llegado lejos.

La arena cayó al suelo despacio, como si de muchos relojes de arena se tratara.

—¡¿porque no me detuviste?!

Escupió sangre al suelo y luego se limpió la boca, y miró hacia adelante

—yo no…yo no quería hacerte daño.

...

Kankuro se definía a sí mismo como un hombre ingobernable, alguien que era y hacia lo que quería, porque nunca estaba a merced de nadie ni de nada.

Pero estaba equivocado porque esta vez no era él quien controlaba su propia vida.

Era una adicción, le habían dicho, una enfermedad donde pierdes el control y dejas de ser tu, una oscuridad que te consume y hace que lastimes a todos tus seres queridos.

Crees que tú te gobiernas, pero en realidad, es algo más lo que te gobierna a ti.

No habían sido días, ni semanas, ni meses…habían pasado años desde que aquello había comenzado…y ahora, sin darse cuenta, había destruido a las personas que más quería.

Esa noche Kankuro de nuevo bebió más de la cuenta, esta vez consciente de que todo estaba mal. Siguió hasta quedarse dormido. Por la mañana, en silencio, con resaca y todo, escribió una nota a Gaara y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina junto con su gorro de marionetista donde portaba su protector shinobi.

Fue a la puerta, y con el rostro limpio de cualquier pintura de guerra, nada más que una camiseta, un pantalón y una mochila, se calzó sus sandalias y se marchó.


	2. Paso 2

**Paso 2. Llegamos al convencimiento de que un poder superior podrá devolvernos el sano juicio.**

 _"Gaara:_

 _Tengo que pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche._

 _Durante todos estos años eres el único que a pesar de todo se ha quedado a mi lado y mira como te he pagado._

 _Ojalá puedas perdonarme, aunque no espero que lo hagas…Temari nunca lo hizo, y probablemente nunca lo hará._

 _Tiene sus razones..._

 _Me voy porque sé que no soy necesario, porque más que una ayuda he sido un estorbo y una fastidiosa piedra en tu zapato…porque el kazekage de Suna no necesita de un hermano inútil que le haga quedar mal frente a sus aldeanos…_

 _No se mas que hacer…_

 _Lo siento._

 _Kankuro."_

En silencio, jugueteó con el trozo de papel en sus manos, doblándolo y desdoblándolo varias veces, repasando las palabras plasmadas en el antes de por fin arrojarlo al otro extremo de la mesa, el papel voló de manera torpe y terminó resbalando por el borde del mueble de madera.

Desesperado, colocó sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza y la dejó caer, frustrado, sin saber cómo actuar o siquiera sentirse.

La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, y el pelirrojo, sentado aun en su ropa de dormir en la mesa de la cocina, había descubierto apenas un par de horas atrás que el último de sus hermanos mayores había terminado por abandonarlo también.

Con el rostro hinchado y roto, los círculos oscuros que habitualmente decoraban sus ojos eran más notorios que nunca. Gaara podía asegurar oficialmente que su familia había sido destruida. Ya no quedaba nada, porque la noche anterior había sido todo derrumbado. Las escenas pasaban frente a sus ojos una tras otra, de manera alternada, pero siempre con el mismo final…Su hermano, vuelto loco en el desierto, los días que se mantuvo pegado a su cama esperando que despertara, solo para encontrarlo intentando beber de nuevo…los gritos, la discusión, el rostro de Kankuro, con los nervios totalmente crispados al momento en que lo golpeaba y la forma en que la vista se le nublaba…

La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró con dos prácticos y suaves movimientos, anunciando al vacío la llegada de alguien…  
Gaara se puso de pie inmediatamente, estúpidamente esperanzado, pues conocía a la perfección la forma de andar de Kankuro y de cada persona dentro de su vida, y los pasos que se aproximaban no se parecían en nada a los de él.

Y acertó, no era para nada él.

—Gaara-sama…

Una sorprendida Matsuri dejó caer la bolsa de víveres justo al ver a su querido sensei de pie, a la expectativa de algo que aparentemente no había ocurrido, con el rostro desencajado y demacrado por los golpes y el corazón hecho añicos.

En silencio, el kage bajó la mirada y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla, acabado.

Los cristales en el suelo, el protector de Kankuro sobre la mesa y aquella nota de papel confirmaron lo que ella se temía.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, presionando la cabeza del pelirrojo sobre su pecho al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar, en silencio.

De forma lenta, Gaara terminó por corresponderle el gesto y hundió el rostro entre sus ropas y sus brazos.

Desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina, podía verse como las manos de gaara se aferraban cada vez más a ella, envolviéndola, porque al final, Matsuri era lo único que le quedaba, y no es que le molestara, simplemente…que si alguna vez imaginó una vida a su lado, esperaba ver a sus hermanos sonriendo el dia de su boda, y compartiendo la familia, cada vez mas grande, que pronto serían.

Ahora tal vez ya no sería posible.

...

De cuclillas, y con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el suelo, estiró el brazo por debajo del sofá, sin embargo, ni el saco ni la camisa le permitían moverse con facilidad, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una mueca de frustración y concentración mezcladas, se mantuvo palpando y removiendo entre tierra, pelusa y una que otra moneda lo que buscaba…pronto sintió cristal deslizarse entre las yemas de sus dedos y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro, lo había encontrado.

—Kankuro, ¿has visto mi…?

Aquella voz le borró la alegre curva de sus labios, en su lugar, el corazón se le aceleró y un sudor que sintió como hielo le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda.

Se incorporó de inmediato, aliviado de que el respaldo del sofá estuviera frente a él, convirtiéndose en su cómplice encargado de encubrir su intento de crimen.

De pie, a mitad de las escaleras, Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada, de brazos cruzados, con una florecilla de color roja sobre la solapa de su saco, seguramente idea de Matsuri.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?…

— ¿De qué hablas? —contestó frunciendo el ceño

—…hoy es la boda de Temari, es algo muy importante para ella, ni siquiera te atrevas…—advirtió el pelirrojo con el rostro imperturbable y sus ojos aguamarina puestos fijamente sobre él.

Molesto, soltó un bufido, torció la mirada y se puso de pie, fingiendo que se acomodaba las mancuernillas de las mangas de su camisa.

—Estaba buscando esto…—alzó la muñeca mostrando cómo se acomodaba las pequeñas joyas, abrochándolas, como si las hubiese encontrado recientemente.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que comenzaba a acomodarse el otro par en la manga contraria, luego se sacudió las solapas, las rodillas del pantalón y finalmente los codos.

En silencio, el joven pelirrojo continuó bajando escalón a escalón para ir a su encuentro.

Para sus adentros, el moreno maldecía su suerte, había estado tan cerca…si tan solo Gaara hubiese tardado dos minutos más…si tan solo hubiera tenido oportunidad…estaba sediento, lo necesitaba, la garganta le ardía implorándole aunque fuese unas gotas de tan preciado liquido y su tonto hermanito no lo entendería…porque de un tiempo para acá, sus hermanos se habían vuelto unos idiotas intolerantes, unos aguafiestas que no paraban de discutirle y fastidiarle cada que él se divertía…

Bajo el sillón, entre pelusa, papeles, y goma de mascar, una pequeña botella de licor observaba lo que sucedía…esperando con paciencia al amo que la había colocado ahí, en secreto, a escondidas de todos.

El kazekage se plantó, inquebrantable, frente a su hermano y con una mirada afilada y voz grave y sedosa tan propia de él, comenzó…

—Kankuro, esto es serio, no te atrevas a joderle el dia de hoy, ella jamás te lo perdonara…

—si, si, si…—empezó a asentir con fastidio y luego se cruzo de brazos

—todos nuestros amigos y la familia de Shikamaru estarán ahí…

—lo que digas…

—ella no merece que…

—¡bien! ¡ya cierra la boca!, no sé qué clase de estúpido creas que soy ¡Pero yo…!

Enmudeció, finalmente hubo algo o alguien capaz de hacer callar una de esas tantas y frecuentes discusiones que había entre los dos hermanos.

El silencio los envolvió y un suave y repentino aroma los sorprendió, con un cosquilleo en sus narices les hizo girar y posar la vista en los escalones de madera que, con elegancia, la anunciaban a ella.

Como cuando se abre un telón, se asomaron primero los pies, cubiertos en unos tabi de color blanco, y luego los bordes de lo que era un kimono de color perla con bordados florales nacarados, ascendiendo, mostrándola poco a poco como si de una exquisitez se tratara, algo demasiado hermoso como para ser mostrado tan de pronto, algo que debía ser disfrutado, con lentitud, porque solo así podría ser soportable.

Su cabello rubio brillaba como si de oro se tratara, con los labios de color carmín y sus ojos azules acentuando cada una de sus afiladas facciones, la joven mujer les sonrió a sus hermanos, emocionada y abochornada ante sus incrédulas miradas.

—Esta hermosa, ¿no es así? —una alegre Matsuri apareció tras de ella, con un vestido lila y una florecilla carmín adornando su cabello, justo como la de Gaara.

—…Temari…

—Basta los dos, parecen idiotas… ¿tan mal me veo?

Gaara se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, cruzado de brazos, negó con la cabeza

—N-no…te ves increíble…ese es de… ¿es de mamá? —anonadado, Kankuro notó que el aroma provenía de ella, de ese kimono que portaba…era el aroma de Karura, lo había preservado todo ese tiempo que había estado guardado.

—Pensé que podría usarlo…yo… ¿debería quitármelo?

Tanto Kankuro como el pelirrojo negaron con la cabeza, estaban sorprendidos, anonadados

—Te queda perfecto—susurró Gaara, Kankuro asintió.

Un nuevo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha, y, emocionada, se lanzó a los brazos de sus hermanos, como siempre hacía, dispuesta a obligarlos a que la abrazaran…incluso aunque ese día no le fue muy difícil.

Cerró los ojos para sentir eso que hacía tanto que no sentía, calidez…cariño…la respiración de Temari, acompasada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejándole saber que era feliz, que a pesar de sus errores estúpidos, al menos ese día era feliz…

—Temari…

Y se aferró a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo helado y quemándole dolorosamente a la vez, pronto no hubo nada a su alrededor, los muebles y las paredes se desvanecieron, el suelo, intangible le hizo balancearse, sentía todo girar a su alrededor, como si de una tormenta se tratara, estaba solo, apretó los parpados, buscando regresar, encontrarse en esa habitación de nuevo en ese dia…pero jamás volvió.

Era de noche, y en el jardín, con la corbata floja, la camisa desabotonada y una botella de licor grande en la mano, kankuro arrojaba piedras al estanque intentándolas hacer rebotar sobre el agua, dando un sorbo por cada vez que fallaba había logrado una perfecta anotación de 0 anotaciones, 3 botellas...

—deberíamos volver…Temari se enojara mucho si te descubre aquí —rendido, Gaara vigilaba a su hermano, sentado sobre una banca, con los nervios de punta ante la posibilidad de un alboroto en el dia más feliz de la vida de su hermana…Había pasado toda la noche cuidando que Kankuro no tuviera acceso a ninguna clase de bebida que no fuese refresco y al final, había fallado. Bastaron 30 segundos fuera de su vista para que todos sus esfuerzos se desvanecieran y significaran nada.

—si…bueno…que se joda.

Ya no pensaba con claridad. La puerta corrediza de madera que llevaba a la fiesta se cerró de golpe.

— ¡¿estás bebiendo de nuevo?!

Furiosa, atravesó el patio con los pies desnudos, pisando el césped y las rocas, sin importarle nada. Gaara se puso de pie, tratando de calmarla, pero ella no escuchó.

Kankuro la oyó gritar y reclamarle, pero él no se inmutó, tan solo siguió en su labor de arrojar piedras y dar un trago con cada una.

Lo apuntó con el dedo una y otra vez, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos hasta las lágrimas desbordar. Shikamaru estaba ahí también, sosteniéndola por la cintura e intentando alejar a Temari de ahí, pidiéndole que lo ignorara y que entrara de vuelta.

Había terminado rompiendo en llanto, con todos los invitados, curiosos, asomándose entre las puertas corredizas. Naruto había tratado de despejar a todos y distraerlos de la situación… Al final, ni siquiera supo como acabó la situación…lo último que recordó fue el estanque y las rocas hundiéndose, el sabor del licor en su boca y los gritos de Temari a su alrededor…

De nuevo su cuerpo estaba frio y un fuego abrasador le quemaba por dentro, se sintió morir y las ganas de gritar se atoraron en su garganta, quería volver y cambiarlo, arreglar lo que había arruinado…

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y un grito ahogado salió de entre sus labios, arqueó la espalda y se retorció, su piel estaba bañada en sudor, y sin embargo, era como nadar en una piscina de agua helada.

Abrió los ojos revelando unas enormes y dilatadas pupilas, como agujeros negros que trataban de tragarse el cielo nocturno que se alzaba sobre él.

Se retorció sintiendo dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, ansioso, rodeando su torso con sus propios brazos, arañando su piel y empeorando las quemaduras que días atrás había sufrido, trató de aferrarse a algo.

Respiraba agitado, tendido en la arena y con el corazón galopando en su pecho como una manada de caballos salvajes.

Hiperventiló antes de sentir el acido quemándole la faringe, entonces pudo incorporarse y escupir aquello que le venía…

Vomitó.

Las arcadas vinieron, algunas más largas y dificultosas que la otra, pero finalmente, luego de un par de minutos, terminó…

Se limpió la boca y, abrazando sus rodillas, se sentó en medio de la oscuridad del desierto, con la luna y las estrellas como única fuente de luz, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, abrió su mochila y tomó una de las botellas de agua que había empacado, ansioso, con locura y parsimonia, desenroscó la tapa y se la llevó a la boca, comenzó a beber desesperado, solo para después escupirla furioso y soltar un grito de rabia…

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Temari! ¡Gaara!...

Arrojó la botella y comenzó a tirar de su cabello de nuevo, se restregó el rostro desesperado, deseoso de arrancarse la piel y tirar de cada pedazo de carne que quedara en su cuerpo, porque ahora no solo las quemaduras le lastimaban, también tenía fiebre y podía sentir su sangre como agua hirviendo…

Se revolcó entre la arena, ansioso e irritado, su cabeza le pulsaba rogándole a gritos algo más que agua…estaría dispuesto a beberse lo que fuera, incluso los perfumes de Temari, como había hecho alguna vez…

Gritó, y volvió a gritar…pero la soledad del desierto lo mantuvo cautivo a mitad de la noche. Nadie iba a venir por él.

Habían pasado apenas 2 días, y ya estaba deseoso de morir…después de todo…para eso se había marchado.

Gritó los nombres de sus hermanos decenas de veces más, y luego, llorando, tan solo un "quien sea…" fue susurrado al aire…Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo esperando quedar inconsciente, sin mucho éxito, lo único que logró fue llenarse el cabello de arena…

A decir verdad no estaba muy seguro de cuanto faltaba.

Era el tercer día, y aun no había logrado salir del desierto. Si bien al inicio había acelerado el paso bajo la creencia de que Gaara le perseguiría, en cuanto se hubo percatado de que era todo lo contrario y no había nadie tras él decidió ir a su ritmo y tomar su tiempo. Que idiota.

Debió aprovechar todo ese tiempo que tuvo antes de que el síndrome de abstinencia lo golpeara tan fuerte como ahora lo hacía.

Aún febril y bañado en sudor, con su segunda camisa sobre la cabeza cubriéndole del sol y los pies enterrándose en la arena a cada paso que daba, Kankuro luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por sobrevivir.

El dolor de cabeza parecía ser infinito, había llegado al punto donde ni siquiera podía notar la diferencia entre sufrimiento y bienestar.

De pronto, una repentina ráfaga de aire lo golpeó desde su espalda, haciéndole trastabillar hacia el frente, vio la camiseta volar desde su cabeza y de inmediato se giró mirando al cielo para encontrar algo mucho peor que la fiebre y las heridas que ya le invadían…

Una colosal nube se alzaba desde el horizonte, levantando cuanta arena encontraba a su paso, como un general que reúne a su ejército, preparándolos no para una batalla, sino para una masacre.

Era Kankuro, contra la arena y el viento, contra torbellinos y olas de interminable polvo que terminarían por sepultarlo vivo.

Pequeño e impotente, se dejó caer de rodillas, con el rostro crispado y horrorizado, porque sabía que de ahí no saldría.

Nunca había sido creyente de alguna religión, a decir verdad, solía detestar aquellos días en que Yashamaru le hacía rendir tributo a su madre, orar, o encender un incienso siquiera. Lo peor es que tanto Gaara como Temari habían continuado con aquella tradición, ahora incluyendo a su padre y de vez en cuando a algún ninja recién caído.

No es porque las personas no le importaran…era porque, para ser honesto, solía sentir que su vida era suya y de nadie más, que nada ni nadie podía llevarlo a un destino que él no deseara, que como Naruto le había enseñado muchas veces, uno mismo moldea su destino, y no hay nadie más en ningún lugar que te escuche y te note más que tú mismo...Kankuro creía que lo que sucede en el mundo y en su vida son meras consecuencias de los actos de otras personas que, como él, se dedicaban a guiar su destino como quisiera…porque nada estaba predestinado y nada "se suponía" que debía pasar…

No fue hasta ese momento de su vida, donde quebrado, destruido y casi acabado se atrevió a dirigirse a quien fuese que se encontrase ahí.

Dios, Buda, Mahoma, Alá, Yahvé…como quisiera llamarse…

—¡¿Así esta es la manera que has elegido para matarme?! ¡¿Eh?!

En respuesta, el viento sopló más fuerte, derribando a Kankuro al suelo, agitando sus ropas al compas del aire, su mochila se abrió y terminó por vaciarse, todas las botellas de agua comenzaron a ser cubiertas por la arena, enterrándolas.

Mirando al cielo, vio como poco a poco el sol se cubrió de nubes y polvo, se había rendido, no había nada mas que hacer.

Así que decidió quedarse ahí recostado esperando a que la tormenta le acabase.

...

Gaara, sentado en su oficina, ignorando y dando la espalda a uno de los ancianos que le hablaba frente a su escritorio, miraba por la ventana como una enorme tormenta de arena se acercaba a Suna, y solo deseaba que Kankuro estuviese sano y salvo en algún sitio, sin importar dónde. Rezó, porque esta vez no había nada más que hacer por su hermano.

...

El cielo había terminado de oscurecerse, y ya sentía su cuerpo ser enterrado en la arena.

No sentía nada más dolor, se había abandonado al destino que le fuese designado por quien quiera que estuviera escuchando, porque lo admitía…hacía mucho que su destino había dejado de ser suyo, y sus acciones se habían convertido en las de algo mas, era gracioso como el marionetista había terminado siendo la marioneta de algo mas…ya no podía con sigo mismo.

Su nombre pronunciado una y otra vez por sus seres queridos en distintas situaciones y tonalidades inundaba sus oídos a un volumen que probablemente le reventaría los tímpanos.

Escuchó a Gaara hablarle un millón de veces, pidiéndole que volviera a casa, diciéndole lo preocupados que estaban todos, a Matsuri pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado porque Gaara siempre estaba preocupado de el…estaba Sakura, Shino, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Tsunade y todas las personas del grupo de alcohólicos al que alguna vez había asistido…

Finalmente, estaba Temari…empujándolo y golpeando su pecho, haciéndole retroceder mientras el boquiabierto no podía entender que había sucedido…

La escuchó gritarlo un montón de veces…

"Te odio".

Y luego la arena lo cubrió.

Tal vez alguna vez escuchó a sus hermanos orando por él y nunca le importo…extrañamente esta vez, fue Kankuro quien rezó por ayuda.

* * *

 **Bueno, es la primera vez que pongo un comentario o algo xD**

 **Espero les esté gustando el fic, es algo nuevo que quise intentar, ya que hace mucho que no escribo un longfic a decir verdad, todo este tiempo me la he pasado en one shots y eso ._.**

 **En fin ._.**

 **le agradezco a mi amiga Sharon que me pasó la cancion de Tan bionica de "la manera que eligió para matarte"...estaba escuchándola cuando escribí un fragmento de este capitulo xD y luego escuché el soundtrack triste de Naruto...me pone en ambiente.**

 **Ojala sigan leyendo, se los agradecería...y PORFAVOR, comenten :DDD**


	3. Paso 3

**Paso 3. Decidimos poner nuestras voluntades y nuestras vidas al cuidado de Dios, como nosotros lo concebimos.**

La puerta se abrió y cerró tras de sí una vez que hubo pasado. Todo estaba limpio y callado…extraña y excesivamente callado. Miró alrededor y suspiró, apagó el cigarrillo, que justo comenzaba a terminar de consumirse en sus labios, en un cenicero que estaba en una mesita en la entrada, un detalle que su ahora esposa había comenzado a tener con él de un tiempo a acá.

En cierta forma, las cosas habían cambiado para bien, se habían vuelto más fáciles y llevaderas, Temari había dejado de discutirle sobre su constante habito y en su lugar, ambos habían acordado que podría fumar a su antojo en el exterior, y en cuanto llegara a casa, tendría que comportarse, apagaría el que llevara encendido y guardaría su cajetilla y encendedor en una caja de madera colocada justo al lado del pequeño cuenco de porcelana blanca donde 3 colillas yacían torcidas y dobladas junto con el que recién acababa de poner ahí. Le parecía justo y necesario, la situación actual con su familia política no era la mejor, y sin duda, quería dejarle una buena impresión y un hogar limpio al nuevo bebé.

Shikamaru se descalzó las sandalias y con una bolsa de víveres en la mano se adentró en su silenciosa y aparentemente vacía casa.

Un fuurin tintineó en el jardín, anunciando la llegada del verano y llamando la atención del joven Nara. Se detuvo a varios metros de las puertas corredizas que daban al patio y lo observó por unos segundos. En silencio y con los hombros caídos, Kankuro se mantenía quieto sentado en el escalón donde terminaba el piso de madera y comenzaba el césped. Una brisa hizo sonar el fuurin de nuevo, agitando consigo su alborotado cabello y la camiseta blanca que ese día llevaba.

No le prestó atención, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina. Colocó la bolsa de víveres sobre la barra y comenzó a desempacarla, entre carne, verduras y zumos de frutas, Shikamaru notó el bote de basura fuera de su lugar, estaba hasta el tope. Torció la mirada, si su esposa no estaba en casa, en cuanto llegara seguro le reñiría por no sacar la basura y poner una bolsa nueva.

—Tsk…que problemático —susurró.

Dejó el paquete de carne en el refrigerador y se acercó a la basura, solo para encontrarse aquellos frascos redondos que conocía a la perfección, vacíos y con las boquillas removidas. Eran los perfumes de Temari.

...

En su habitación fue donde la encontró, dándole la espalda a la puerta donde se encontraba él, con un cesto de ropa limpia sobre la cama mientras doblaba cada prenda con sumo cuidado. Incluso desde aquella posición, podía apreciarse el vientre ligeramente abultado de la kunoichi, recién había cumplido los 3 meses.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. No hacía falta que le comunicara su presencia, ella lo sabía, sin embargo, ninguna palabra fue dicha por varios minutos. Recargado en el marco de la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos, Shikamaru esperó.

La vio tallarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano un par de veces antes de que fuera la rubia misma la primera en hablar.

— ¿Dejaste la cajetilla abajo? — preguntó con seriedad en la voz.

—Sí, yo… no te preocupes.

—Bien.

Terminó de acomodar todo dentro del cesto, y se lo cargó a un costado, Shikamaru hizo amago de acercársele a ayudar y cargarlo por ella, pero en su lugar, su mujer le dirigió una mirada molesta y filosa, revelándole una de sus mejillas enrojecida y ligeramente hinchada.

—Temari…

—Cierra la boca…

Intentó sacarle la vuelta, esquivarlo y atravesar la puerta de la habitación sin mucho éxito, él la tomó de la muñeca que tenía libre y la obligó a mirarle.

Furiosa, ella se lo permitió. Con los ojos llorosos, su rostro revelaba más que una simple riña.

—Esto se acabó, tenemos que hablar con él.

—Hazme un favor y hazlo tu…yo no quiero hablar con él por el resto del día.

Se zafó de su agarre y atravesó, con el rostro en alto, el marco de la puerta, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

...

Un golpe seco se produjo sobre la madera al instante en que el Nara se dejó caer de sentón a su lado. El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó mirando a nada y todo a la vez, con los hombros caídos, justo como lo había encontrado momentos atrás.

—Es uno de esos días, ¿no? —sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaleco y se lo colocó en los labios, lo había tomado justo antes de irse a sentar, para tomar valor, para controlarse, para al menos tener algo de normalidad de la cual sujetarse dentro de toda aquella locura.

El viento acarició sus rostros, meciendo el fuurin de nuevo, haciéndolo cantar al compas de la brisa y los rayos del sol.

Se disponía a encender aquel pequeño rollo de tabaco, cubriendo la flama con los dedos, cuando la mano de alguien lo detuvo. Kankuro le hizo bajar el encendedor y Shikamaru le miró, entreabriendo los labios de asombro al notar lo que no había notado de inicio, dejando caer el cigarro sobre su regazo.

Su cuñado le miraba, esta vez el morado de su rostro no se debía a algún diseño de la pintura que solía usar, no…tenía el labio reventado y un morado de distintas tonalidades decoraba su ojo izquierdo inflamado, un pequeño rollo de papel hacía de tapón en uno de sus orificios nasales, y por último, sintió terror al ver la sangre salpicada sobre el cuello de su playera.

—Temari te pidió que lo dejaras, ¿recuerdas? —susurró, con una mezcla de enfado y dolor.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y recuperarse de la impresión, su expresión volvió a la normalidad y alzó una ceja, Kankuro volvió a mirar al frente.

—Recuerdo no ser el único al que le pidió que dejara un vicio…—contestó Shikamaru.

No hubo respuesta.

Suspiró, si hacía apenas unos instantes había considerado molerlo a golpes por lo que le había hecho a Temari, ahora solo quería darle una bolsa de hielos y llevarlo al hospital.

—Escucha…esto es problemático, pero Temari y yo estuvimos hablando…

— ¿Sobre mi?, ¡que novedad!

—Vamos, no empieces…

—No, enserio, ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta, pero los he escuchado…hablan de mi como si fuera un mocoso…

—No es eso…—se frotó los ojos con los dedos de una mano, fastidiado.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste un parasito en el cerebro? Un pequeño monstruo que poco a poco va devorándote los sesos, teniendo cuidado de no comerse las partes esenciales solo para que sientas como corta cada circuito dentro…

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, incomodo

—No.

—Muero de sed, Shikamaru. La cabeza me pulsa y no puedo enfocar bien, es como si todo se moviera a mi alrededor…En ocasiones, siento que podría arrancarme la garganta con las uñas…me arde tanto…y el agua no es suficiente.

Una ráfaga de aire los golpeó de nuevo justo al momento en que el moreno terminó aquella frase, meciendo aquel fuurin, entre hojas, hebras de pasto, y un suave olor a jazmín proveniente del aliento del marionetista, algo que, aunque preocupante, le pareció gracioso al castaño.

Se colocó el cigarro de nuevo en los labios y se recostó sobre la madera, acomodando sus manos tras la nuca, observando el paso marchante de las nubes en el cielo.

—No voy a decirte que te entiendo porque no es así. No entiendo nada de lo que pasas. Nadie lo entiende.

Kankuro lo miró desde su lugar. Shikamaru continuó.

—Pero entiendo que no es fácil y que la situación apesta…Sin embargo, tú debes entender que Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, e incluso yo estamos preocupados…pensamos en ti.

Entre distraído y apenado, el moreno se quitó el tapón de la nariz, estaba ligeramente manchado de rojo, con el ceño fruncido, jugueteó con el en sus manos.

—Creemos que sería prudente que pasaras unos días en el hospital de Konoha, en lo que la desintoxicación termina…podrían darte algo para los síntomas y estarías más tranquilo.

— ¿Tienen un área para eso?

—Es más común de lo que piensas, incluso tienen un grupo…se que podría ser aburrido y problemático, pero tal vez deberías intentarlo.

El joven moreno suspiró, "¿por qué aquí y no en Suna?"; ¿por qué tenía que quedarse en una aldea que no era la suya, en un hospital que no conocía, y asistir a un grupo de ayuda con gente que nunca en su vida había visto?, ¿por qué tenía que quedarse en casa de su hermana, con su nuevo esposo y el nuevo bebe que venía en camino?, ¿Por qué incluso habían tenido que llamar a Naruto y a Sakura para que le convencieran de ir hasta allá a tratarse?...

Dolido, se contestó a sí mismo, porque la respuesta era simple: se había convertido en un problema, un estorbo, una vergüenza…Quedarse en la aldea de la arena con Gaara habría sido darle más conflictos de los que ya tenía.

Su hermano menor era un hombre ocupado, no podía velar por la aldea y lidiar con los problemas de su hermano alcohólico al mismo tiempo.

En ese entonces, Kankuro lo aceptó, aceptó que tenía un problema, que poco a poco había perdido el control de si mismo y que ya no podía contra sus tontos impulsos, que su vida y sus seres queridos estaban resultando lastimados…

—Bien…lo intentaré.

De un solo movimiento, el joven Nara se enderezó y se puso de pie. Le sonrió a kankuro, algo que este jamás entendió.

El fuurin sonó de nuevo.

Durante 8 años recordó ese día…porque había sido la última vez en que la esperanza lo había albergado, porque el panorama lucía brillante, incluso con el rostro golpeado y la camiseta manchada en sangre, pensó que el agujero que había cavado era lo suficientemente profundo y que había tocado fondo. Que de ese dia en adelante, solo ascendería, y nada mas iba a suceder.

Y ahora, yacía enterrado bajo tierra, literalmente.

...

Su corazón latió débil, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle saber que aun estaba vivo. Despertó, y como una montaña que nace del suelo llano, se alzó al tiempo que la arena se desplazaba por su cuerpo como una cascada, cayendo y liberándolo al mismo tiempo.

Dejando visible primero su cabello, luego sus ropas, y al final el resto de su cuerpo. Con las rodillas y palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo, tosió sacando de su organismo todo el polvo que había entrado por accidente durante la tormenta, exhalando diminutas nubes por nariz y boca.

Con la vista borrosa y los sentidos aún desequilibrados, se puso de pie, balanceándose y trastabillando.

Era de noche, se lo susurró el viento y los insectos que le rodeaban entre la arena, y la enorme perla que adornaba el cielo sobre él le recordó lo que su corazón le había anunciado hacia tan solo unos instantes. Había sobrevivido, con todas las heridas y malestares que le albergaban.

Miró a su alrededor, confundido, encontrándose con la sorpresa que le habría gustado hallar antes de que la tormenta le azotase. A un kilometro de él pudo distinguir aquel punto donde poco a poco el desierto se fundía entre hierba seca y césped fresco, donde mas allá podían apreciarse unos cuantos árboles secos que iban incrementándose en cantidad y lozanía.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello terroso, sintiendo el alivio que hacía mucho no le invadía. Y corrió, con la fuerza que sus heridos pies le permitían se apresuró a llegar y dejarse caer sobre el césped fresco, pasó sus manos por cada hebra que decoraba el suelo y arrancó unas cuantas, incrédulo.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y alzando el rostro al cielo, cerró los ojos, agradecido…Con el destino, con el universo, con quien sea que se encontrase allá arriba observando el diminuto e impasible mundo que acostumbraba llamar hogar.

En silencio, en medio de aquel sitio inclemente donde las almas de los seres humanos pedían piedad a una deidad que él creía inexistente, por primera vez Kankuro admitió que había algo más allá, algo o alguien que escuchaba y que le había respondido.

* * *

 **Por si alguien no lo sabe:**

 **Fuurin: es una campana de viento usada en japón al inicio del verano, se puede ver en varios animes, son esas que son como esferas de cristal con un papel colgando.**

 **Solo para aclarar, no pretendo inmiscuirme en las creencias ajenas, ha sido muy difícil escribir este capitulo ya que el 3 paso se trata de algo mas espiritual ._.**

 **En fin. Espero disfruten el fic en verdad, y que les esté gustando...a los que lean, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Y bien xD mas difícil que escribir esto, fue este fin de semana que pasó, aparentemente mi familia piensa que soy una socialité o algo asi ._. y me arrastraron con ellos a fiestas y compromisos sociales que solo sirvieron para provocarme un horrible dolor de cabeza :c yo solo quería escribir xD ;_;**

 **La canción que inspiró este capitulo fue The scientist de Coldplay xDDD originalmente iba a ser mas largo e iba a incluir una escena romantica entre Matsuri y Gaara._. pero luego pensé que sería inapropiado ;c no se porque...**

 **bueno, ya basta de cosas sin importancia xD**

 **Gracias de nuevo a los que leen c: los quiero.**


	4. Paso 4

**canción** **:** Wonderwall-Oasis

* * *

 **Paso 4. Sin miedo, hicimos un minucioso inventario moral de nosotros mismos.**

Con la gracia y habilidad propia de un dragón, exhaló el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender, la nube se alzó al cielo entre remolinos y movimientos fluidos, como si de un rio se tratara. Las estrellas admiraron la calma de aquel sencillo hombre que, sin querer, había formado una vida mas complicada y "problemática" de lo que alguna vez hubo soñado. Su empleo, aunque estable, no era promedio en lo mas mínimo, aparentemente se había esforzado demás y había logrado inmiscuirse en cosas mucho mas importantes, increíbles y difíciles. Y es que, ser el consejero del Hokage no era para nada fácil y tampoco era poca cosa, aquello lo descalificaba inmediatamente como "hombre ordinario".

A su alrededor las calles de Konoha se sumían en el silencio que la noche traía de poco en poco, mientras él, como siempre, con una bolsa de víveres en la mano y su ultimo cigarrillo del día en los labios, se dirigía a casa…solo que esta vez era diferente.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, palpando con la yema de los dedos el sobre de papel que se ocultaba ahí, ansioso por ser abierto, listo para revelar las implacables noticias que su cuñado, el Kazekage de Suna, le tenía esta vez para él. Y temió.

Porque hacía años que no sabía nada de él ni de Kankuro, porque, inclemente e incapaz de perdonar, su esposa había quemado y destrozado cada carta que sus hermanos habían enviado, cada gesto o señal de ellos, cada invitación o regalo, todo, lo había tirado a la basura. Con el alma desolada, había visto a su amada mujer quemar y romper los lazos que le unían a su familia, hasta que finalmente las cartas cesaron y pronto no hubo nada más que silencio.

Y ahora, después de la casi interminable quietud, aquella carta se presentaba ardiendo como una bengala entre toda aquella oscuridad y calma. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que Gaara decidiera escribirle a él, y solamente a él, de manera tan urgente y personal?.

—Me voy a casa—había anunciado un par de horas atrás.

Hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado y como de costumbre, el Hokage y su mano derecha habían perdido la noción del tiempo entre pilas de papeles, pergaminos y artículos de oficina.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a acomodar la pila documentos en los que había estado trabajando, mientras que, tras su escritorio, Naruto había levantado el rostro por primera vez en 2 horas, sorprendido.

— ¿Tan temprano?

Shikamaru hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza, señalando la gran ventana que se alzaba a su espalda. Naruto dio media vuelta, inclinándose sobre su cómoda silla giratoria, "temprano" era el término equivocado, ya era de noche y ni siquiera se había percatado.

—Cielos…¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos trabajando? — Preguntó el rubio, desconcertado.

—Probablemente una eternidad, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando oscureció.

—Diablos…

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Nara, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida de la oficina. Naruto era tan despistado como siempre.

—Me gustaría quedarme mas, pero Temari se enfadará si no llego antes de las 12

Se detuvo al tomar la manija de la puerta, y miró a Naruto por sobre el hombro, quien de nuevo se encontraba con la vista bien puesta y clavada sobre los documentos que hacía un momento se dedicaba a leer.

—Naruto…

El Hokage lo miró desde su lugar.

—Tú también deberías ir a casa y descansar…Ve con Hinata y pasa tiempo con ella, trabajaste suficiente, te lo mereces.

En respuesta, el Uzumaki le dedicó una de sus características amplias sonrisas y se rascó la nuca, dejó el papel que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie.

—si…tienes razón…gracias, Shikamaru.

El castaño asintió y continuó su camino, abrió la puerta y justo se disponía a atravesarla cuando lo detuvo un alboroto a sus espaldas.

—¡Ehh!, ¡Espera!,¡ Shikamaru! Casi lo olvido...Mierda, ¿donde está?

Los papeles que con tanto esfuerzo se había dedicado a organizar durante el día comenzaron a volar por todos lados mientras un ansioso rubio buscaba entre las cosas de su escritorio. Una gota se dibujó tras la cabeza del Nara.

— ¡Aquí esta!

Era de color blanco y con algunas arrugas en las esquinas, Naruto lo levantó por sobre su cabeza, triunfal y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta, donde Shikamaru lo miraba confundido y con algo de fastidio. Solo quería irse a casa.

—Gaara me pidió que te entregara esto personalmente.

Con decisión, Naruto se lo tendió para que lo tomara, y dudoso, Shikamaru miró el sobre y luego a Naruto, arqueando las cejas.

—Oye, no quiero ser grosero, pero Temari dijo claramente que…

—No es para Temari

Miró el sobre y en efecto, tenía su nombre en el dorso, indicando claramente que el escrito que contenía iba dirigido a él y a nadie más, luego volvió su vista arriba solo para encontrarse con aquellos orbes azules que le observaban con una sorpresiva seriedad.

—Se que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron bien, pero realmente pienso que deberías atender esto, Gaara me dijo que era urgente y cuando hablamos…bueno…no se escuchaba nada bien al teléfono.

—Tsk…que problemático, está bien.

Rendido había tomado el sobre y Naruto le había sonreído.

Ahora, sentado en una banca entre arboles y luciérnagas, se dispuso a exhalar la ultima nube de humo que aquel cigarrillo le podría proveer. Lo retiro de sus labios y lo aplastó sobre el concreto. Suspiró. El ruido del papel rasgándose sobresalió entre los interminables cantos de grillos y cigarras.

Con facilidad desdobló la hoja que sacó del sobre y la extendió bien. Una tenue luz proveniente del faro de un poste le permitió distinguir la casi perfecta caligrafía del pelirrojo.

Aquel nombre resaltó sobre el texto, ese que estaba tan prohibido mencionar en su casa y en presencia de su mujer: Kankuro. Y luego la noticia le desconcertó.

...

Habían pasado días desde que había logrado salir de ese desierto, y la boca aun le sabía a tierra. Y es que, contrario a lo que había pensado, el pasto, los arboles y las hojas que le proveían de un techo sobre su cabeza no eran la solución a su problema. Con el cuerpo malherido y enfermo y el alma agonizante, se había arrastrado a sí mismo por el bosque durante ya varios días y ni una sola vez había encontrado un rio o arroyo que le calmara la sed. Nada.

Sin embargo, su voluntad le mantuvo vivo, tal y como había hecho durante tanto tiempo, porque había vagado por el desierto cientos de veces, deshidratado y con alcohol corriendo en sus venas en lugar de sangre, porque no fueron una o dos las veces que había arruinado algo en su vida; su empleo, su salud, su relación con sus compañeros y todas las personas que alguna vez le respetaron, su relación con su hermana, y ahora también con su hermano…a pesar de todo, había algo que aún le movía.

Tropezó al sentir el primer escalón, sus brazos no le respondieron dejándole azotar una mejilla en el concreto.

Miró a su alrededor, en la oscuridad de la noche, entre luciérnagas y mosquitos que ni siquiera intentaban alimentarse de él, como si supieran que algo andaba mal ahí dentro.

Frente a él, una gran escalinata se alzaba hasta terminar en una colosal puerta derruida, con enredaderas y ramas de árbol colándose entre cada grieta que el paso de los años había creado.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el templo del fuego, había escuchado como los akatsukis Hidan y Kakuzu habían exterminado y masacrado a la mayoría de la población de monjes en ese lugar, los pocos sobrevivientes habían huido, dejando el lugar abandonado y a merced de la naturaleza.

Despacio, haciéndose valer del enredo de carne y vendajes que eran sus manos, se ayudó a sí mismo para subir cada escalón sin tropezar.

—Luce bien—Se escuchó dentro de sí mismo, en el pasado, justo al entrar en aquella habitación de color rosa pastel.

Unos ojos azules se posaron sobre él, destructores, imponentes y llenos de ternura, asi como también de la mas pura sorpresa.

—Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí—La voz de Temari llegó a sus tímpanos, nítida, suave, como el bálsamo que curaría cada dolencia que le aquejaba en ese momento, porque era buena y amable, porque se preocupaba por él, porque era la Temari de aquel entonces la que aún le quería.

Escalón tras escalón la recordó, mirándolo recargada desde la ventana de la habitación de la que pudo haber sido su sobrina, había un fuurin colgado en una esquina, decorado con diminutas flores blancas y pequeñas hojas danzantes. Kankuro la observo, hermosa, con su belleza etérea, y aquella sonrisa dulce que había heredado de la misma Karura.

—Debo decirlo, parece que Shikamaru se lució esta vez, nunca pensé que un vago flojo como él pudiera hacer tan buen trabajo…pero bien, con una esposa tan "problemática" como tú, no le queda de otra—Una sonrisa acida se formo en su rostro mientras, con lentitud, deslizaba la palma de su mano por la pared, la pintura era perfecta, uniforme, sin ninguna grieta o irregularidad.

—¿Viniste a saludar o a que te de otra paliza? —Una sonrisa divertida y afilada apareció en el rostro de la rubia, Kankuro torció la mirada y avanzó hasta donde ella estaba, se recargó en el extremo opuesto de la ventana y juntos miraron al exterior, donde un oleaje de frondosos árboles les anunció el fresco viento que bailaba y rondaba por cada esquina y callejón de la aldea.

Sus cabellos se agitaron con el aire, y la chica miró a su hermano, curiosa y sorprendida, porque había pasado quizás un mes desde la última vez que lo vio, y aun más, porque hacía mucho más tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto bien, completo y totalmente consciente. Portaba sus ropas ninja de color negro y los patrones de su pintura de batalla lo mostraban mas fiero y tenaz que nunca, digno, pulcro, como un hombre esplendoroso que alzaba la cabeza con orgullo tras una indudable victoria contra su mas grande enemigo: él mismo.

Un dolor punzante en las entrañas le devolvió a la realidad haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas, justo al haber llegado al final de las escaleras, frente a la entrada al templo. Las nauseas lo inundaron, y las arcadas largas y tendidas no se hicieron esperar, con el estomago casi encogido expulsó un liquido amarillento, casi verduzco con un sabor acido que le corroía la garganta. Ya no era, y probablemente nunca mas sería, ese hombre gallardo y socarrón al que Temari veía con tanta ternura, jamás volvería a verla sonreír, porque no solo lo odiaba, sino que había ido ahí a morir.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpio la boca mientras reconocía el dolor como un huésped mas en su cuerpo, algo que le acompañaba desde hacía un tiempo, haciéndose presente de vez en cuando.

"Deberías ver un doctor" habían sido las palabras de su pelirrojo hermano después de verle sufrir aquellos dolores tantas veces, y "vete al diablo" había sido su respuesta.

Ya era tarde, todo lo que quedaba de él era un manojo de carne herida y putrefacta envuelto en las sucias ropas que le cubrían, lo menos que podía hacer por sus hermanos era hallar un sitio donde jamás le encontraran, algún techo que le cobijara mientras su cuerpo inútil se deterioraba a pasos colosales, un lugar donde pudiera permitirse ser consumido por la bebida y la enfermedad que ya acarreaba. Solo necesitaba esperar.

Moriría, y nunca más les volvería a hacer daño.

Su mano maltrecha se apoyó en la pared, y despacio se puso de pie, avanzó pausadamente, pues era la única forma en que sus piernas respondían.

Se entregó a la oscuridad que gobernaba la gran construcción, y esta, en respuesta, le envolvió con sus miles de brazos y tentáculos como una bestia sin forma, lo abrazó y envolvió con ternura y cuidado, permitiéndole adentrarse cada vez mas adentro.

No supo cuando, ni en qué momento fue que dejó de caminar, sus piernas se rindieron y su cuerpo simplemente se desplomó.

...

—Los primeros días ni siquiera sabía como explicar el maldito ojo morado que me dejaste…

—Eso es sencillo, simplemente pudiste decir la verdad

—"Hola, mi nombre es kankuro, soy alcohólico y mi rubia hermana embarazada me hizo esto", si, no gracias, quiero rehabilitarme, no quedar como un fracasado golpeado por su hermana.

El sonido de su risa repicó acompañado del fuurin de la ventana.

—Sí, ya debe ser suficientemente difícil el ser un fracasado—la mujer dijo aquello con una bella curvatura en sus labios, divertida.

—Internado y vigilado, asistiendo a estúpidas reuniones con un montón de fracasados…si…es el lugar que me merezco.

Temari miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo, tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, sobre aquellas numerosas copas de arboles, con las uñas de los dedos reducidas a la mitad de su tamaño habitual, y sus dedos rascando sobre las orillas, en un vano intento de encontrar mas que morder. A simple vista no podía notarse, pero estaba ahí: amargura. Porque aquella lucha aun estaba siendo llevada a cabo, porque en ningún momento había dejado de pelear.

—Oye…

Rozó su antebrazo con suavidad, sintiendo a la vez como los diminutos y apenas visibles vellos de la piel se erizaban al tacto.

Kankuro se estremeció y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres un fracasado, todo lo contrario…estoy orgullosa de ti.

La expresión del moreno se suavizó.

—Gracias, Temari.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a él, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿en qué paso estas?...Shikamaru me dijo algo sobre el programa…son 12 o algo así, ¿no?

—Si, el numero cuatro…es toda una lata…algo sobre un inventario moral de nosotros mismos…algo asi como todas nuestras fallas y eso…he escuchado suficiente como para saber que no estoy tan mal.

—¿"Tan mal"?

—Si, es decir…se que arruiné tu boda e hice unas cuantas estupideces…pero no llegue a herir a mi familia como muchas de las personas que están ahí. Hay unos realmente hechos mierda.

La rubia le soltó de la mano y sus facciones se tensaron.

—No deberías juzgarlos, Kankuro.

— ¿Por qué no?, ustedes lo hicieron conmigo…si de algo me ha servido todo es para darme cuenta de que no estoy tan jodido como ustedes decían...estoy jodido, pero al menos no maté a golpes a alguien de mi familia.

Una extraña sensación de pesadumbre apareció en el ambiente, con los rostros endurecidos y el ceño fruncido, ambos se enfrentaron en una extraña y tensa disputa de miradas.

No, en ese entonces no había matado a alguien de su familia. Pero sin duda, era totalmente inconsciente del peso que sus acciones habían tenido hasta ese momento.

En aquel momento, el "minucioso" inventario moral que había hecho de si mismo estaba constituido por una pequeña lista de palabras que él creía que le describían, junto con una lista de idioteces que había hecho estando ebrio.

Idiota, terco, obstinado, demasiado sarcástico, insensible, cínico...simplemente tal vez no había meditado el 4° paso lo suficiente, porque aquello iba mas allá de una lista de palabras y errores.

Había escrito aquella lista en una servilleta, sin saber que había lastimado a su familia mas de lo que se imaginaba, y que aún había mas por venir.

Ahora le quedaba claro, porque aquella noche, a la luz de la luna y en la oscuridad del pasillo de su cocina, mientras le hundía el puño a su hermano repetitivas veces en el rostro, todo le había caído de golpe.

Sus errores, y defectos, y cada una de las acciones que no solo lo habían arruinado a él, sino también a las personas que amaba. No solo había perdido el empleo, el respeto y sus amigos, había destruido casi por completo el matrimonio de su hermana, la había decepcionado y herido hasta el cansancio, y después, durante 8 largos años, se dedicó a arrastrar consigo a Gaara, porque lo había obligado a cargar con él y lo había hecho participe su propia destrucción…

Con el tiempo, la lista se había reducido, y en lugar de adjetivos y hechos, se habían vuelto nombres: Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru…

...

En silencio, se abrochó las sandalias y se colgó la mochila en la espalda, procurando no hacer ningún ruido que lo delatara.

Cogió su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor de la gastada caja de madera que estaba junto a la puerta, os puso en su bolsillo, junto con aquella carta que aun le quemaba solo por tenerla, y aún más, por haberla leído sin decirle una palabra a su mujer.

Miró el reloj y aguardó, esperando que por gracia del destino, algo se presentara y le impidiera ir a donde ahora mismo se dirigía…pero nada sucedió, como si algo oculto en el universo le rogara que acudiera, no había mas.

Puntual, como de costumbre, Kiba le esperaba en las enormes puertas de konoha, con un Akamaru visiblemente envejecido, pero lo suficientemente vigoroso como para menear la cola y darle ladridos en respuesta a la conversación que mantenía con Kiba. El duo se percató de la llegada del Nara, quien aparecía sin mucho ánimo en el rostro.

El Inuzuka se acercó dubitativo al castaño, este suspiró y asintió. Con un gesto, le indicó a Akamaru que le siguiera, y entonces el trío se puso en camino.

Sin duda se metería en un lo que solía llamar "un asunto problemático".

* * *

Holis c:

hace un mes que no actualizo ._. lo siento muchísimo, a las pocas personas que siguen el fic. De verdad lo siento. Aunque no creo que haya sido muy notorio. En fin. Fue algo dificil escribir este capitulo...de nuevo, porque tenía mas o menos una idea de lo que quería, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Ya tenía ideada el que Kankuro encontrara refugio en el templo .-. pero no tenía idea de que iba a pasar ahi. Se me habían ocurrido un par de cosas mas, pero en fin, ya no supe, me revolvi, y eso:c.

La canción utilizada para escribir este capitulo fue: Wonderwall de Oasis (esto lo puse al inicio por si quieren leerlo con la canción xD) . Espero les haya gustado, y si escucharon la cancion, espero que tambien esta les guste.

me esforzare por actualizar mas pronto, ya que me propuse terminar este fic antes de que acabe el verano (la idea se me ocurrió al inicio del verano, asi que, bien, ya se imaginan).

De nuevo, gracias a mi amiga Sharon, porque siempre esta ahí para leer antes que nadie, desde el primer instante en que comencé a escribir xD. Te quiero bebe.

y en fin. Creo que es todo ._. dejen comentario porfa xD


	5. Paso 5

**Musica:**

 **Cherry blossoms in Winter-Yoshida Brothers (Recomiendo muchisimo escucharla mientras leen el cap...si quieren xD)**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (etc etc)**

* * *

En silencio los minutos se dejaron caer sobre él en alguna clase de intento de ataque suicida, y sin prestar atención, él se los permitió.

Con pluma en mano, un vaso de agua y una montaña de papeles y pergaminos delante de él, el pelirrojo se encerró en su trabajo, aquello que durante tanto tiempo le había dejado mantener su cordura al tiempo que Matsuri se encargaba de mantenerlo con vida, recordándole que tenía que comer y ocuparse de sí mismo, ayudándole con las compras e incluso encargándose de meterlo a la cama cuando se empeñara en trabajar toda la noche y nunca dormir. Porque tenía que hacerlo, porque él mismo no podía, porque había perdido la capacidad de controlar su vida y su mundo al verse incapaz de proteger a su familia y porque aunque sentía que había fracasado en cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida, al menos le quedaba eso: su aldea, su pueblo, su lugar como kazekage.

Desde hacía mucho había dejado de ser él, había dejado atrás su individualidad para ser convertido en una masa perteneciente a otros y nunca a sí mismo, esclavo de todos, víctima de sus propias buenas intenciones. Escribió, leyó y firmó, pasó la vista cansada sobre todos aquellos renglones llenos de garabatos que, mas que letras, parecían garabatos de locura con risas maniacas y ojos diabolicos que le rogaban a gritos ser leídos a cambio de un poco de quietud en la mente.

Una nueva punzada se hizo presente en el hemisferio derecho de su cabeza, sintiendo como si los sesos se le comprimieran y expandieran en un solo segundo, causando un suave y apenas visible sudor en la frente y una sensación de ardor en el estomago. No era la primera, ni sería la última, pero en realidad no le importaba. Ni con todo el calor de Suna, ni con todas las tormentas de arena que la habían azotado desde que había sido creada dejaría de trabajar…porque era la única forma de callar la locura y la culpa que vivía en él.

Y entonces pasó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como una explosión, estrellando el cerrojo contra la pared, un temblor le atravesó la columna como un cuchillo y una nueva punzada se hizo sentir, reclamando furiosa la atención que creía merecer. En apenas dos segundos se sintió volver en el tiempo, aliviado y ansioso a la vez, el fuego cobró fuerza dentro de sus entrañas mientras esperaba desde su asiento aquella exclamación: "¡Kazekage-sama!, ¡lo encontramos!". Y el diría "Gracias, ve a descansar".

Pero nada sucedió.

La puerta estaba cerrada y el cerrojo intacto.

Un suave y breve goteo carmesí acompañó momentáneamente al tictac del reloj, al tiempo que dejaba 3 marcas en los márgenes de los documentos que un momento atrás se dedicaba a firmar.

A solas, en su oficina, con la nariz sangrando y el rostro golpeado, el Kazekage miró a la puerta, ensordecido, la vista se le volvió borrosa y una desagradable sensación de ardor le recorrió de adentro hacia afuera, empezando por el estomago, continuando en el esófago, y terminando en su boca. Tosiendo, con la cabeza a punto de estallar y entre arcadas, se inclino para escupir.

Un borbotón de sangre brotó de sus labios y luego, casi como si lo deseara, todo se oscureció.

...

 **Paso 5. Admitimos ante Dios, ante nosotros mismos y ante otro ser humano, la naturaleza exacta de nuestros defectos.**

" _Probablemente al inicio me ví perdido, por un instante sentí que iba a perder esta batalla…pero después lo comprendí, a veces es necesario tener aliados…Existen personas que cambian tu vida, y eso lo entendí después de que conocí a Sumire…"_

El larguirucho hombre tragó saliva y se acomodó los lentes, extendió el papel que sostenía en sus sudorosas manos y continuó.

" _Sumire me salvó, creyó en mi, y estuvo ahí cuando nadie mas lo hizo…me obligo a confrontarme, ella me sacó de la basura en que vivía metido…literalmente…"_

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

" _Por eso, se que debo a ella el estar aquí, vivo…Porque ella fue el ser humano que escuchó todo lo que yo tenía que decir, mis incoherencias y mis inseguridades, mis problemas y todos los dolores que me aquejaron, que entendió y aceptó mis defectos…sin ella, no hubiera podido llevar a cabo el paso 5…"_

Tratando de contener las lagrimas y el temblor en la voz, el joven volvió a tragar saliva, esforzándose por no mirar a su alrededor para no empeorar su penosa situación. Se sintió sudar, no solo el rostro, sino todas aquellas partes incomodas del cuerpo…Su cara, de color rojizo intenso, le hacía parecer como si hubiese estado de cabeza durante horas. Y aún asi, reunió el coraje necesario para terminar.

" _Sumire, gracias, te amo!"_

El salón entero se inundó en aplausos, al tiempo que el joven, de pie en su lugar, miraba con decisión y vergüenza a la mujer que tanto mencionó, quien, parada en una esquina, se sonrojo y le sonrió de vuelta.

La muchacha corrió a abrazar a su enamorado, y entre un mar de rostros y miradas, frotaron sus narices y se sonrieron con amor.

Y mientras todo aquello pasaba, Kankuro simplemente se hundió en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño, y arrugando un trozo de papel en sus manos. Con una presión terrible en el pecho, sintió como si le aplastaran el corazón con el pie, como si alguien tuviese la intención de asfixiarlo y lastimarlo, pero nunca matarlo.

El salón de reuniones no era el mismo de siempre…es decir, si lo era, pero esta vez era diferente, peor. Había algo que odiaba más que un círculo de sillas ocupadas por un montón de alcohólicos que hablaban de sus problemas, y eso era un circulo aún mas grande de sillas ocupado por esos mismos alcohólicos y sus seres queridos hablando de sus logros y superaciones…mientras él…bueno, él había despertado esa mañana…y según lo que todos decían, eso era algo bueno…una "bendición".

Ausencia. Eso era lo que le acompañaba.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, un tipo de baja estatura y unos ojos extrañamente parecidos a los de Rock Lee se puso de pie.

—Muy bien, gracias Matsuda…ha sido conmovedor…ehm…¿quien sigue?

Se detuvo mirando a la multitud, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, cada uno de los miembros del grupo había hablado…todos, excepto uno…El cual se encogió aún más en su asiento cuando el consejero puso la mirada sobre él.

—Kankuro-san, esta semana has sido el único que no ha compartido con el grupo, ¿hay algo que tengas que decir?

Abrumado y fastidiado por las miradas que le escudriñaban desde todas las direcciones, apretó con mas fuerza el papel en sus manos

—No.

—¿Cómo vas con el quinto paso?

—Bien…yo, en realidad no tengo nada que comentar.

—Quiero creer que te está yendo de maravilla…

—Lo está…gracias.

Se cruzó de brazos con la cara de pocos amigos que ya se cargaba y bajo la mirada, dando concluida la conversación.

"Imbecil" masculló por lo bajo.

En realidad agradeció que todos en el lugar estuvieran demasiado ocupados con su propia felicidad de idiotas como para darse cuenta de que era el único estúpido cuyos seres queridos no lo habían ido a visitar…y que, en realidad, no lo hacían nunca…

Era infeliz. Lo era estando ebrio, así como lo era estando sobrio. En realidad, la sobriedad no era un paraíso como todos le habían contado desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el lugar, de hecho, constantemente le hacían recordar porque le gustaba beber tanto y cuál era la razón por la que había elegido caer tan bajo. Odiaba todo, odiaba los jardines y las paredes blancas del lugar, las ventanas tan amplias y alegres y la actitud positiva de sus compañeros, detestaba a los consejeros y a las enfermeras que trabajaban en el lugar. Odiaba de sobre manera a todos aquellos "rehabilitados" que rondaban por los pasillos compartiendo sus testimonios e historias de fé y logro. Odiaba al estúpido de Matsuda y a su ridícula enamorada Sumire, que seguro le abandonaría una vez que terminara su tratamiento y saliera de ahí….Y entonces, para su placer y deleite, vería al pobre Matsuda reingresado a la clínica, empezando de nuevo desde cero, porque sus logros creados a base del amor de su chica no eran nada cuando faltaba ella.

Porque en su cabeza, para Kankuro todo era mentira.

Estar totalmente sobrio era una pesadilla de tiempo completo, una muerte en vida y una especie de tortura de la clase que los ninjas de alto rango usaban en los interrogatorios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que permaneciera tantos días totalmente consciente…incluso empezaba a extrañar los mareos y la fiebre…

Inexpresivo, se dejó caer sobre el pasto frente al riachuelo que atravesaba los terrenos del hospital, tratando de ignorar las felices reuniones de sus compañeros con sus familias, quienes jugaban y charlaban animadamente a sus espaldas, a una distancia lo suficientemente razonable como para no hacerle vomitar…o enfurecer. Con el aire despeinándole los cabellos y acariciándole el rostro a modo de consolación.

Arrancó un puñado de pasto y lo dejó danzar con el viento.

Una caja cubierta por un pañuelo cayó a su lado, y luego terminó de escuchar un par de sandalias que se habían arrastrado perezosamente hasta donde estaba él.

Miró arriba y una figura alta le cubrió el sol.

—Tch…deberías saber que ya es bastante dificil encontrarte sin todo ese maquillaje raro en la cara que te distinga…

El Nara soltó un bostezo y le sonrió, acto seguido se dejó caer de sentón a su lado, para luego recostarse en la hierba.

Con las cejas arqueadas, el marionetista le miró sorprendido.

—Ah, si, Temari te manda esto…—Señaló la caja de bento a su lado, encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios.

—¿Temari sabe que existo?

—Ha estado ocupada…

—Vaya…bueno, era de esperarse…

—Ella decidió tomarse un tiempo a solas…lejos…

—lejos de mi…

—Solo LEJOS—hizo énfasis en la palabra

—El que sea tu esposa no significa que tengas que mentir por ella…conozco a mi hermana desde hace mucho mas tiempo que tú…

—No es tan fácil, Kankuro, lo que paso entre ustedes la ultima vez fue…

—¿"Problemático"?

—Iba a decir "denso"…pero esa palabra también aplica.

Suspiró pesadamente y luego se enderezó, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y exhaló el humo…

—Se honesto…¿En realidad lo hiciste por ella?, ¿estas aquí por ella?

Kankuro dejó caer la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el cabello, desesperado

—Si…no…no lo sé, no sé en que estaba pensando…Ni siquiera sé en qué momento comenzó esto…no tengo ni puta idea de cómo llegue aquí…

Y eso era lo que detestaba de estar sobrio…Odiaba saber que no sabía nada.

—¿Qué hay de Gaara?, él necesita que estés…bien…y todo eso …

—Si, y por eso vino a tirarme aquí con ustedes, y por eso, después, ustedes me tiraron acá…vaya que me necesitan…

Ambos guardaron silencio, incómodos. Decidieron hacerlo porque por alguna razón no querían llegar mas alla con los cuestionamientos, Kankuro no quería saber y Shikamaru no quería preguntar, porque además de Temari y su vida como Shinobis, no tenían nada en común. El Nara solamente se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y puso la vista en las nubes.

Sin hacer un solo ruido, tomó la caja de bento y comenzó a desenvolverla, quitando primero el pañuelo y luego la tapa.

—¿Debo creer que esto lo hizo Temari? —Dijo el moreno perplejo, mirando al interior de la caja.

—Lo hizo ella…

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?...¿o confesarme?

Volvió a erguirse para mirar al interior del bento.

—¿De que hablas? Ella...

Unos alegres onigiris con forma del 7° Hokage les sonreían desde adentro, adornados con frutas y vegetales con formas distintas de estrellitas y círculos y unos cuantos pulpos-salchicha

Kankuro le fulminó con la mirada, mientras que una gota se dibujó en la sien del Nara.

—Esta bien, esta bien…no lo hizo ella…de hecho, ni siquiera creo que esto sea para ti…supongo que debí confundir las cajas…cielos, que problematico

—¿Qué?

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en la torre hokage...

—¡Itadakimasu!

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el Hokage se apresuró a abrir la caja de bento que su esposa le había preparado, entre papeles y vasos de ramen en su escritorio.

Los ojos se le pusieron como plato y la quijada se le fue al suelo al encontrar unos cuantos onigiris con caritas extrañas que parecían traer maquillajes locos que recordaba haber visto pero no sabía donde

—¡¿que rayos es esto?!, ¡Boruto! —Se levantó de su lugar furioso

De vuelta a la clínica de rehabilitación...

Cerró la caja de mala gana y la empujó lejos de sí. Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, sin dudarlo, el otro hombre también se paro y fue tras él, no sin antes recoger el almuerzo que su cuñado le había rechazado.

—Kankuro…Hey, Kankuro, espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Lejos…no quiero tu lastima, Shikamaru—Le miró por encima del hombro mientras avanzaba, entre arboles y tiras de pasto que volaban con el viento, acercándose cada vez mas a donde todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos con sus familias.

—¿Quién dijo que te tengo lastima?

—No soy un mocoso, no nací ayer, si ninguno de mis hermanos ha venido a verme entonces tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí

—Precisamente por eso estoy aquí

—Lárgate…

Le puso una mano sobre el hombro con la suficiente fuerza y firmeza como para detener su andar, le hizo girar sobre sus talones y mirarle a los ojos

—Gaara carga con el peso de una aldea entera, y Temari no puede pasar por mas estrés en su estado, yo soy su esposo, y como tal, no solo tengo el deber de protegerla a ella…nos guste o no, somos familia…así que yo también tengo que apoyarte…incluso cuando ellos no puedan…

...

La desgracia se había encargado de separar sus caminos a pesar de ser parte de la misma incomoda familia política, y ahora, con la embriagante mezcla de aromas a medicina y cloro cosquilleando en su nariz, era gracioso que la misma se había encargado de reunirlos de nuevo, frente a frente, sin nada más que sus esperanzas y errores para poner sobre la mesa en una fría habitación de hospital en Suna, con el comburente sol entrando por la ventana.

Se habían mirado un largo rato sin saber que decir, enmudecidos, el tiempo les había pasado factura y aunque hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser unos niños, ahora lucían mas como hombres que como unos simples jóvenes.

Sin perder la compostura, Shikamaru notó los pequeños cardenales que decoraban la boca y mejillas de Gaara, haciendo juego con una pequeña venda que le cubría el tabique de la nariz. Postrado en aquella cama, evocaba la imagen de una tetera de porcelana blanca, cubierta de grietas recién pegadas luego de haberse estrellado y fragmentado en el suelo…y él tenía una idea exacta de quien pudiera haberla arrojado.

La voz de Kiba rompió el momento, y luego sintió una repentina palmada en su hombro.

—Será mejor que los deje solos. Te espero en la puerta de la aldea…Vamos Akamaru.

Vio su espalda alejarse junto al lomo de su perro, se perdió al atravesar la puerta de la habitación. Para cuando se volvió, el kazekage extendía un brazo, invitándole a sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado de la cama.

Enmudecido, y con un extraño nudo en la garganta, asintió y tomó asiento, al tiempo que Gaara cerraba el libro que, hasta un momento atrás, se dedicaba a leer para perder el tiempo. Lo colocó sobre el buró de junto.

—¿Naruto te entregó mi carta?

—¿Estaría aquí si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Supongo que no…gracias por venir.

Apoyando los brazos en el colchón, trato de incorporarse y sentarse sobre la cama, unas cuantas oleadas de dolor le recorrieron el cuerpo. Shikamaru le detuvo alzando una mano.

—No te levantes, Matsuri me contó lo que pasó.

El pelirrojo se relajó y volvió a recostarse.

—Entonces…te lo dijo…

—Ulcera gástrica y desvanecimiento por migraña…

—Nada que los médicos de Suna no puedan arreglar…

—Hablas de ello como si fuera cualquier cosa

—Lo es.

—No lo es, Gaara. Así que dime, ¿Qué hizo él esta vez como para dejarte así? ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?

Directo y sin rodeos, justo como pensó que sería aquel encuentro. No se sorprendió. Cerró los ojos tomando la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo la conversación que estaban a punto de tener, junto las palabras en su mente, organizó oraciones y conjugo cada verbo de manera que al hablar, no perdiera la calma y se derrumbara frente a su cuñado. Al menos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por si mismo, ofrecer frente a Shikamaru la ilusión de ser un hombre completo y fuerte y no roto como en realidad lo era, fragmentado, y dividido en tantas formas que ya ni siquiera lograba reconocerse.

Así que, una vez mas, el de ojos azules hizo amago de incorporarse, y de nuevo, Shikamaru trató de impedírselo, esta vez, recibiendo una mirada totalmente desaprobatoria del kazekage. El Nara se apartó y el pelirrojo se apoyó sobre el colchón, y a pesar de cualquier sensación que llenara su cuerpo, se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

El Nara le miró expectante, mientras el otro se inclinaba para abrir el cajón del buró donde un libro sobre naturaleza y crecimiento de los cactus descansaba, abrió el cajón e introdujo su mano en el, plapando, y buscando algo dentro. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que lo encontró, sacó un pergamino y cerró el cajón, volvió a sentarse correctamente y después tomó aire, como si se preparara para dar un discurso o para decir algo importante, como solía hacerlo en aquellas reuniones con los viejos del consejo, o cada vez que trataba de decir algo enserio y hacerse escuchar. Porque así tenía que hacerlo, porque en realidad, no había mandado llamar a Shikamaru para contarle sus problemas y tener un hombro en donde llorar, sino mas bien, para solucionarlos y ponerle un fin a todo.

Jugueteó con el pergamino en sus manos unos segundos y luego comenzó.

—Te mandé llamar aquí porque eres la única persona a quien confiaría esto…no solo como kazekage, sino también como hombre y como miembro de una misma familia.

Shikamaru miró el pergamino en sus manos, sin expresión, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él, esperando a que continuara, y así lo hizo.

—Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero durante ocho años no hice nada mas que perder el tiempo, y perderlo cada vez mas a él...

El tictac del reloj silenció los intensos latidos de su corazón, permitiéndole apegarse a ellos como si marcaran el ritmo de una canción, de las palabras que quería decir, y de todo lo que le aquejaba y quería dejar salir.

Apoyó una mano sobre el buró de a lado, encima del libro, y deslizó sus piernas fuera de las sabanas que le cubrían, revelando aquellos blancos y níveos pies que desentonaban con las paredes, edificios y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la desértica Suna.

Atónito, y sin saber que hacer, el castaño lo observó ponerse de pie, adolorido y desgastado, con un pantalón y camiseta de color blancos que bien podrían fundirse con su piel.

El escalofriante recuerdo del Gaara que solía ser cuando lo conoció se asomó desde lo mas recóndito de su mente, desaprobando al bondadoso "Gaara del desierto" actual que ahora lucía pisoteado.

Y se inclinó. Haciendo una leve reverencia, tan suave como su cuerpo se lo permitía, agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, con el cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole los ojos y ocultando la desdicha que luchaba por salir de él, su voz revoloteó por la habitación en forma de susurro.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru!, siento mucho todo el dolor que Kankuro y yo les causamos a Temari y a ti…fueron mis errores y los problemas de él lo que les hizo tanto daño…pero principalmente, fue mi incapacidad para manejar la situación lo que hizo que todo llegara tan lejos, y que todo se saliera de control…

Las patas de la silla hicieron un ruido seco cuando, de repente, Shikamaru se puso de pie, con los labios entreabiertos, y con un vacio en el estomago.

—Te pido perdón por mi y por mi hermano…y de antemano, también espero me disculpes por lo que estoy a punto de pedirte…

Le extendió el pergamino con una mano y el Nara lo tomó, inseguro, a la expectativa de que cualquier cosa pudiese ocurrir, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron sorprendidos mientras terminaba de leer el pergamino de bordes rojos que sostenía en sus manos, con una letra "A" marcada en grande en la esquina superior indicando el rango de la misión solicitada en el texto.

—¿Pero que…?

—Te pedí específicamente que trajeras a Kiba Inuzuka contigo porque quiero que lo busques y le pongas fin a todo…

—¿Sabes la clase de cosa que me estás pidiendo?

—Lo se…y lo siento…

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta acá para esto?, ¿sabes los problemas que tendré con Temari si se entera de que vine?

—si…si…lo siento, pero si lo haces, no tendrás que volver a verme ni a saber de mi, te lo juro…

—Gaara, esta no es la solución…

Despacio, y con cuidado, el pelirrojo se enderezó y se sentó al borde del colchón, con la mirada de un hombre vencido y derrotado.

—Lo intenté todo Shikamaru, pase todos estos años creyendo que las cosas se arreglarían, pensé en Naruto y como nunca se rindió con Sasuke…Realmente, llegue a pensar que podría ayudarlo yo solo…pero al final…bueno…fallé.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

—Kankuro está enfermo, no llegará lejos, ni durará mucho… no pude ayudarlo a vivir, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle a morir…disculpa, Shikamaru, eres el único hombre en quien confío…

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, disgustado, metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre de papel, lo puso sobre el buró dando un manotazo y después dio media vuelta, dispuesto abandonar la habitación.

Con la mirada vacía, y el alma desolada, Gaara guardó silencio hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado de golpe.

...

—Y dime…¿en que consiste el quinto paso?

En la sombra de un colosal árbol, las pequeñas brazas del tabaco iluminaron los nudillos de aquellos largos y fuertes dedos que le sostenían, sacudió el cigarro y unas cuantas cenizas cayeron al pasto.

Las nubes corrieron libres, una vez más, por encima de sus cabezas, como solían hacerlo desde que el mundo como lo conocían había comenzado.

—Es basura emocional…de esa que le gusta a las mujeres…

—No puede ser tan malo—Recostado en el pasto, con las manos bajo la nuca, el Nara exhaló el humo que había guardado en su boca, formando pequeños aros que fueron borrados con el viento.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kankuro introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, extrayendo de ahí un pedazo de papel arrugado, lo extendió como pudo, rompiendo algunos bordes en el proceso, pero lográndolo a final de cuentas.

—Es sobre aceptar tus errores ante ti mismo, ante "Dios" —Hizo las comillas con los dedos— y ante otra persona…tenemos que hablar sobre nuestras estupideces de alcohólicos con "otro ser humano" —hizo de nuevo las comillas.

—¿Y cual es el problema?

Kankuro suspiró

—En realidad…yo he estado esperando por Temari…quería hablar con ella, disculparme, y hacer toda esa mierda sentimental que todos los imbéciles de aquí ya hicieron…porque se que eso la haría feliz…

En aquel momento, deseaba con el alma que su hermana fuera esa persona decisiva y definitiva que le condujera por el buen camino, que le ayudara y le sacara del agujero en el que se encontraba metido. Anhelaba que fuese ella quien le aceptara y escuchara, que dejara de recriminarle cada cosa que hacía y que le abrazara con aquella ternura que solo ella era capaz de inspirar.

Sin embargo, en ese entonces, nunca ocurrió…de hecho, el quinto paso fue el último al que llegó.

...

Recordaba con claridad la última vez que lo había visto, las últimas palabras que cruzó con él, e incluso todavía, si cerraba los ojos, podía ver palmariamente las expresiones de aquel joven de piel nívea y cabello rojizo que, dispuesto a proteger a su hermano que se evadía constantemente, se había plantado frente a él decidido enfrentar los errores que no le correspondían.

Con el rostro sereno, pero crispado de dolor, el kazekage lo había encarado, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacía atrás, haciendo notorios aquellos casi imperceptibles 7 cm de altura que Shikamaru hubo crecido más que él en sus últimos años de adolescencia.

La respiración agitada del Nara se hizo escuchar como el furioso bramido de un toro, esperando a arremeter contra el idiota que se había atrevido a provocarlo, sus ojos, rojizos y humedecidos por los ríos de sal que manaban de ellos, se clavaron sobre el moreno que lo observaba confundido desde su lugar, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre la sien.

—Shikamaru…

—A un lado.

—No estás pensando bien…

—Sabes que respeto cada una de tus palabras como kazekage de Suna, pero solo por esta vez, cállate y hazte a un lado, Gaara—las palabras brotaron de sus labios apretadas junto con el rechinar de sus dientes.

—Es que él no lo sabe…—Un susurro doloroso y mortal, el pelirrojo apretó los puños tratando de mantener la calma.

—No puedes protegerlo siempre—Sentenció el Nara en respuesta.

La bolsa de hielos cayó al suelo, y Kankuro se puso de pie, los miró a ambos, desesperado.

—¡¿De que están hablando?!, maldita sea, ¡dejen de hacer como que no estoy aquí!

El pelirrojo se hizo un lado con una expresión sombría, permitiéndole el paso al hombre con el corazón destrozado, quien avanzó temible, como una máquina lista para despedazar todo a su paso, impasible y voraz, dispuesto a devorar las entrañas de aquel que desconocía la naturaleza exacta de su crimen.

Lo azotó violentamente contra la pared, sosteniéndolo de las solapas, conteniéndose para no matarlo, y en voz baja y temblorosa, como el silbido de una tormenta que se cuela por las ventanas en la noche, susurró…

—¿Alguna vez te dije por qué adelante la fecha de la boda?, ¿eh?, ¿quieres saber porque tenía tanta prisa por casarme con ella?

Tembloroso, Kankuro miró aquellos ojos desdichados y negó con la cabeza.

—Quería alejarla de ti y de toda la mierda que llevabas a casa contigo…de tus malditos errores…de la vergüenza de tenerte a ti como su hermano…quería alejarla del sufrimiento—Veneno, las palabras las formulaba como veneno.

Ansioso, el moreno se remojó los labios, su respiración comenzó a tornarse irregular, presintiendo lo peor.

—Fue una recaída…te juro que no volverá a pasar…

—No, por supuesto que no volverá a pasar…ya no hay nada peor que puedas hacer.

...

Bajo el sol, junto a un estanque fue donde lo encontraron. En medio del patio del templo del fuego. Inconsciente, indefenso, y ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Akamaru lo olfateó unos segundos antes de retirar el hocico y soltar estornudo que le hizo sacudir la cabeza, y agitar las orejas, se alejó…si pudiese juntar el aroma a muerte, enfermedad, podredumbre y todo lo malo del mundo en un solo olor, juraría que olería como aquel humano que su amo Kiba y Shikamaru Nara le habían pedido que rastreara.

Ambos shinobis lo miraron a unos metros de distancia.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, y sin palabras, el Nara arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, al tiempo que el Inuzuka se daba media vuelta en dirección a la entrada del templo. La situación no era agradable, y lo sabía, pensó que darle espacio a su amigo sería lo mejor, Akamaru le siguió jugueteando con los insectos que revoloteaban alrededor.

Las palabras de Gaara se repitieron en su cabeza un montón de veces, como un mantra que le asegurara que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, que no se equivocaba y que su vida no se iría al infierno ó ardería en remordimiento por el resto de su efímera existencia, que nunca se arrepentiría: "Kankuro está enfermo, no llegará lejos, ni durará mucho".

Sin duda, su apariencia era la peor. Podría creerse que ya estaba muerto, de no ser por el pesado y dificultoso movimiento de su pecho al respirar, como si le costara o le doliera. Verlo en esas condiciones le hizo pensar que quizá, ayudarlo a morir, no era tan mala idea.

Desenfundó su kunai en un solo rápido movimiento, con un destello de la luz del sol en el oscuro metal.

Y avanzó hacia él.

...

—Creo que me odia, que me detesta y que no soporta verme, es como si deseara morirse cada que ve o recuerda mi rostro…he visto la expresión que pone cuando le preguntan por mí, o cuando ustedes dos hablan de mi…

—Ella solo está molesta contigo

—¡Bien!, no tengo ningún problema con ello, pero al menos podría decírmelo todo a mi en lugar de gritarme y regañarme como un crío y luego ir a llorarte y decirte que se siente triste por mi culpa

—…

Sin que se percatara, cada cigarro que había fumado se había convertido en una medida de tiempo, y para cuando hubo acordado, la cajetilla se hallaba vacía y el cielo se alzaba anaranjado sobre sus cabezas, como si ardiera en llamas.

...

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se puso de cuclillas junto al cuerpo de Kankuro, clavó el kunai en el suelo y se acomodó las mangas de la camisa, alzándolas por encima de los codos, con cuidado lo levantó, poniendo uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano, lo levanto despacio, alcanzando a escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte del moribundo hombre, poco a poco, le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—…¿Shikamaru?...—su nombre atravesó sus agrietados labios en forma de silbido

—Ya, está bien…despacio…—susurró el Nara

El kunai clavado en la tierra les observó partir desde su sitio, abandonado ahí como un recordatorio y tregua eterna entre la vida y la tragedia. Shikamaru y Kankuro, juntos, atravesaron el patio del templo a paso lento, pausado y en silencio, en dirección a las puertas del templo donde Kiba y Akamaru les esperaban.

* * *

 **Muy bien, he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y siento que el capitulo no es tan bueno como debería ser ;_; lo siento por eso ._. pero en realidad creo que es porque siento que conforme avanzo todo se vuelve mas dificil de escribir y eso.**

 **Note que en el capitulo anterior muchos se confundieron por lo de las diferencias entre presente y flashbacks xD así que decidi separarlos entre escenas, aunque siento que aquí use muchos flashbacks mezclados.**

 **Para explicarlo mejor, en caso de confusion: las conversaciones entre Shikamaru y Kankuro ocurren en el pasado, cuando Kankuro estaba en rehabilitación en Konoha, las conversaciones con Gaara y lo demas ocurren en el presente, y una de las ultimas escenas donde Shikamaru le reclama a Kankuro ocurre tambien en el pasado pero después de que su rehabilitación se fuera a la basura.**

 **en fin, bueno ._. no tengo mucho ke decir :ccc creo que es un capitulo algo diferente, porque en lugar de mostrar tal cual como Kankuro cumple con el paso 5 en la actualidad, quise dejar implicito que alguna vez Shikamaru le ayudo a cumplir con él al escucharle y ponerle atención...o algo asi.**

 **espero les haya gustado u_u siento ke no les gustará...a los que sea que lean. Pero bueno. TT_TT esque comienzo a sentir que nada de lo que escribo es suficientemente bueno *dramatiza***

 **ok ya xD**

 **La musica utilizada aquí fue: Cherry blossoms in winter-Yoshida Brothers. Les recomiendo muchisimo ponerla especialmente en las ultimas escenas xDDD en fin .**

 **Los quiero mucho, porfavor dejenme saber qe les pareció y diganme si me salio mal lo de los flashbacks ._.**


End file.
